Luxsoka: A first time
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: I honestly could not come up with a better title.A companion fic to Ahsokafanboy1183's "The Enemy Within," it takes place right after Chapter 36.
**ME: Now time for Ahsoka and Lux to...get really close. This author does not condone teenage out-of-wedlock sex. Seriously, gents-if you're not willing to get her a ring, keep it in your pants. Condoms can and do break.**

Sex is intended for reproduction, but it is frequently used by sentients for pleasure rather than the creation of offspring.

 **(Anonymous biologist)**

Ahsoka enjoyed the date Lux had taken her on. The restaurant was nice but not overly lavish; it simply served good quality food and she didn't have to sit in the same room as corrupt Senators who would vote to cut defense spending in exchange for a bribe from the Separatists for an extended period of time.

"How is it being a General in the Grand Army, Ahsoka?" Lux asked her when they had returned to his apartment. "Forgive me if you're not allowed to discuss things or you don't like to talk about it.

"Good," answered Ahsoka. "As I've said before, I stopped another one of Dooku's barbaric crimes against civilization. Unfortunately, it seems as though some idiots like Senator Organa and Admiral Tenant don't respect me because of my age."

Lux frowned. He didn't know anything about the Admiral Tenant Ahsoka mentioned, but the young Onderonian did know Organa from the Senate. While the Alderaanian man wasn't dismissive of Lux because of his age, the younger legislator had questioned why Organa had attempted to cut military spending _after_ negotiations with the Separatists had broken down. "Hopefully you were able to explain that, sixteen or not, you are a General," the Onderonian Senator said.

"Organa apologized, Tenant more or less realized I wasn't gonna budge on something he wanted to talk to me about," Ahsoka said. "Sorry, how have things been for you?"

"Representing Onderon and the rest of my sector isn't easy, but I won't back down," Lux said. "The Loyalists don't exactly trust me, to say the least, but I'm winning points by making it clear that not only am I no longer a Separatist but I have no illusions about Dooku and his cronies."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's great, Lux," she said. "Now, I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead, my dear," Lux responded with a smile.

Ahsoka: "I want to have sex."

Lux's eyes widened. "...what?"

The Togruta Jedi laughed. "I know, you can't believe it-a girl actually suggesting to her boyfriend that they have sex rather than the other way around."

Lux nodded. "It's not just that, Ahsoka. Sex outside of marriage is frowned upon in my culture, to the point of any man who refuses to marry a woman he impregnated being subject to social disgrace. Forget the Jedi Council finding out if you get pregnant and expelling you, what if you go into battle unknowingly pregnant and are killed? I won't have the death of an unborn child I sired on my conscience."

Ahsoka batted her eyelashes (though she was touched by his concern) and said, "Come on, Lux, I'm sure we can get pills or something."

Lux blushed. "I admit, I have purchased condoms and birth control pills," he said. "I would like to have sex, Ahsoka. Though one last thing-Master Skywalker would kill me if he found out I deflowered you."

Ahsoka frowned briefly, annoyed at her surrogate brother's overprotective tendencies. "Anakin won't murder you just for having consensual sex with me," she said.

"I am grateful to hear that, Ahsoka," Lux said, relieved. "If you truly want to have sex, I believe we should do this in my bedroom."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Lux into his room. Out of his bathroom the young man got a bottle of birth control pills and a glass of water so Ahsoka could swallow one.

"I'll go get a condom," Lux told her.

"Please don't, Lux," said Ahsoka.

"Why not?"

Ahsoka blushed. "I want to feel you fill me," she admitted.

Lux was somewhat nervous at the increased odds of an accidental pregnancy, but he was certain the pills for Ahsoka would work well enough on their own and he wanted to make her happy.

"Okay," he said. "Now I believe it is time for us to start undressing."

Ahsoka nodded and begun by removing her top, exposing her breasts and abs. Puberty and her lifestyle had done the young Jedi Knight well. She then kicked off her boots and took off her socks. Lux, having taken off his tunic and removed his footwear at the same time Ahsoka did, unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers. Now his boxers were the only thing covering his erect penis.

Ahsoka did her best to keep her arms from covering her breasts as she took off her skirt before removing her gloves and armbands. She watched Lux as he removed his boxers and blushed at what was in store for her.

 _I didn't think he'd be_ that _big..._

"Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?" Lux asked her after several seconds. "We can have sex later if you're uncomfortable."

Ahsoka nodded her head affirmatively, slightly embarrassed. "No, I'm fine. Sorry for taking so long, I was... _admiring_ you. Back to work."

The young Togruta woman took off her leggings, revealing her soaked panties. Blushing slightly, Ahsoka then removed the last article of clothing on her body and stood naked before Lux.

"You are so beautiful, Ahsoka," complimented Lux. "I always knew that, of course, but I'm not surprised to see what you were hiding under your clothes is so _magnificent_."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "How should we start things?"

"Lay on your back," Lux instructed her. "What I have in mind won't hurt you, I promise."

Ahsoka complied with a smile. "It's okay, Lux. I trust you."

"For that, I am grateful," Lux said before he lowered his face between Ahsoka's legs and started to lick her.

Lux's girlfriend moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes, she climaxed.

Lux looked up and smiled with Ahsoka before proceeding to kiss her on the lips. As the two made out, Lux caressed Ahsoka's face and stroked her lekku and montrals while she wrapped her arms around his back.

Finally after the kiss ended, Ahsoka looked him in the eye. "Lux," she said, "I need you now."

"Are you sure?" asked the Onderonian Senator, positioning his dick outside her pussy but not entering Ahsoka.

"Yes."

"Got it." Lux pushed in slowly. Ahsoka shed a single tear and moaned in pain when he broke her hymen, but she was tough enough to endure pain, having experienced worse, and simply told Lux to take it slow. Gradually the pain went away and both were feeling pleasure.

"FASTER, LUX!" screamed Ahsoka. "FASTER, FILL ME!"

"As you wish," Lux said before he kissed Ahsoka's breasts and began to stimulate them with his mouth and hands. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure before screaming as she tightened around Lux's dick. Both came at the exact same time.

Lux exited Ahsoka and rolled over on his back. "That was the best time of my life," he said. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

"Hey, you did all the work," Ahsoka replied. " _I_ should be thanking _you_ , Lux."

Ahsoka then took her right hand and began to stroke Lux's dick, getting it hard again. Lux moaned his thanks as Ahsoka got on top of him and lowered herself on his dick.

"Kark, Lux!" Ahsoka cursed in pleasure. Lux smiled and grabbed her asscheeks as Ahsoka bounced up and down on his dick. Having to do no real work (and having already climaxed once), the Onderonian Senator soon came inside Ahsoka for the second time that night.

Ahsoka, however, wasn't finished. Wanting to return the favor of Lux performing oral sex on her, she took his dick in her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Ahsoka!" Lux yelled. "AHSOKA!"

Finally Lux came inside Ahsoka's mouth. The Togruta was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the load and swallowed it whole.

"I love you, Ahsoka," Lux said when she laid next to him in bed.

"I love you too, Lux," she replied.

 **ME: I hope you guys liked this. On a different note, Ahsokafanboy1138 suggested that clone templates under the Empire receive financial bonuses to motivate soldiers to excel in an effort to qualify as templates. Should it just be a bonus? A pay raise/increased pension? Or both?**


End file.
